reflection
by bonfires
Summary: You win. — Daisuke, Risa, Riku.


Daisuke is yanked through the doorway, a handful of faux promises whispered in his ear and delusions wrapped around his neck like a vise. Ensnared in the spell of an enchantress, he's paralyzed down to the core, though every cell in his body screams _release, release, release_; but, he can't win this battle when he wants her just as much.

It's insanity. All he can do is try not to get swept away by this girl clad in deep crimson lies, lulling him into submission when he only pleads for escape.

Cheeks enflamed by guilt, he's reminded of another girl, one with the sun in her eyes and heart on her sleeve, waiting, waiting, waiting for a boy who wasn't as perfect as she thought he was.

One closet is all it took.

Risa is of a single mind, deceitfully bewitching him, pulling him down into the darkness of an enclosed space with her. Is it her act of vengeance against another, one with black wings, essence, soul who betrayed her without a second thought? Of course it is. Risa needs an affirmation, and she's not leaving without an answer.

She has nothing holding her back now from tainting the life of another.

Intoxicated in the drunken stupor of euphoria, everything is slurred together.

Light and darkness. Hope and despair. Good and evil. It smudges the line between the two, casting her decisions in the unmistakable color of gray. Her arms wrapped around him in a lover's embrace, and then she could hear his heart. _Thump, thump, thump._

Its rate quickened after two beats, as if it realizes that she's listening, and she smiled viciously. She was able to craft her own fairytale as the princess in the story by stealing someone else's prince and making it her own, but strangely enough, she still felt as fragile and unprotected as she began. The excitement was gone.

Then Riku came in small steps, darting around the room but not checking the closet, never checking the closet. She plans to give her sister medicine, but why isn't she here? Where is her twin, anyway? She senses something immediately wrong, but can't tell what, so she leaves, just like that. Maybe Risa went outside for some fresh air.

Daisuke shudders in place, brain fizzled and rendered useless.

It was better that he didn't call out to Riku, or else she would have seen the two. And she would know. Finally in control of his limbs again, he slowly pushes the door open. The crazy light in Risa's eyes has dimmed considerably, and looks more disappointed than anything else. She was expectant, only to be let down and disappointed. He feels an odd twinge of failure, but displays no outward expression.

Dark is relatively quiet for once, only contemplating; he lets nothing on, no trace of what his take on everything. Daisuke leads her into the outer room; breath held and promises silent, before making the fatal mistake. In an instant, he sees his mistake. The chipped floor, his sneaker at exactly the wrong angle, the downward motion; everything is horribly wrong; he can only gape in horror, seeing it all play out before him.

He falls fast, and Risa's reflexes are only fast enough to turn around and support his crash, but her strength isn't enough. She topples under his deadweight onto the bed.

The boy, knocked out of balance, is shocked beyond words to find his weight bearing down on Risa in an iron grip, _kissing, kissing, and kissing_ her.

He isn't prepared at this new development, and is immediately overwhelmed by the scent of her perfume. Sickeningly sweet to the taste, Daisuke's senses are rendered useless. All he can do is stare while a flowery smell disables his sanity and suddenly her mouth is connected to his, then away, then back again and it's okay.

And he thinks that it wasn't that bad that Riku left. And then, out of the corner of her eye sees Riku stumble upon the scene of her crush and twin making out on her bed.

Riku came back to retrieve the medicine case, that was all. She was preoccupied when she saw them. Him, the boy she loved. Her, the sister she cared deeply for. They're together, just like she always wanted to be with Daisuke. The end.

But it's really not, because Riku's heart is cracked open and eyes misted over and betraying her with tears. Fairytales were supposed to have happy endings. She shifted her body away from the two of them, and found herself running away, feeling confused and hurt and deceived all at the same time. Daisuke had pledged to always find her wherever she was, but what about if she didn't want to be found?

Daisuke wrenched himself away from Risa; shame dictated his actions, his movements. His hand reached out to Riku in futility, and he somehow found his voice.

''W-wait, its not!'' he cried out, sadness in every inflection and tone. ''Its n-not what it lo- ''

He makes a desperate grab for her and stumbled, but caught himself at the last second, and sprinted after her retreating figure.

And then there was one.

Risa's left standing, after all the havoc waged. Her sister is gone, taking Daisuke with her in one fell swoop. The redhead is surprised; desertion feels like a huge slap in the face. She swore that she could feel the burning mark left behind, but maybe that was just the blush from the kiss.

She felt bad for her sister. She felt ashamed for goading her best friend. And, despite all of those emotions swaying her, she also felt envious of the two of them. Why couldn't Daisuke love her instead? She looked exactly like her twin, a mirror-image almost, and her mannerisms, if edited a bit, could resemble Riku's. It's wasn't fair.

And why couldn't Daisuke be Dark? Then everything would work out, she was certain of it. In the end, she'd always be the witch, destined to corrupt and destroy.

_Always, always, always_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Just a prompt I wanted to try out. They get shorter and shorter every time, I swear.

**Disclaimer: **D.N. Angel and its affiliations belong to its respective authors, not me.


End file.
